


Jumping Off

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Grows With Music [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: They are getting ever closer and Aaron finally thinks it's time to take that next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Love Grows With Music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873945
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	Jumping Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : June 2012 (Season 7)  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 7  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Spencer walked up the path to his house. It was a few more hours until Sammy would be home, and Spencer had nothing pressing to do. He planned on doing as little as possible as work had turned into a chaotic mess over the last few weeks. While Jackson was good at getting Spencer home, that didn't mean Spencer stopped working. Aaron had been gone on a nearly two-week case, and both Spencer and Sammy were missing him. Jack had been stopping by with Jessica for dinner at least every third evening. It was good, but it didn't mean that any of them missed Aaron any less.

Stopping at the mailbox, Spencer stopped as he felt the envelope that held the letters that Aaron sent him. Aaron hadn't posted him one from a case in a while. Spencer was eyeing it when his phone went off. Spencer tapped the earpiece that he was wearing. "Go for Reid."

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Sorry, I'm distracted at the moment. Why are you calling? You sent everyone home and even turned on the heat in my office, so I would leave it even though it's too hot outside for the heat to be on." 

"I wanted to make sure that you got home fine and was going to invite myself over for dinner tonight."

"I have a date already tonight. Jessica is dropping Jack off since it's a Friday night, and we are going to grill out, and then Jack is staying the night. Sammy wants him to. I promised them both my undivided attention tonight, so I can't entertain you, or that would be lying to them. Make Victor take you out."

"Victor went to New York. I'm alone for the next who knows how long."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have other plans. Take Jessica out." 

"Fine. I'll call her." Jackson hung up, but a few seconds later, Spencer's phone chimed with a text. It was a large heart. 

Spencer shook his head. Jackson was bored, and it was showing. Jessica was going to drop off Jack and Sammy after Jessica picked up Sammy. Sammy liked his routine, so unless something was up, Jessica picked him up from school even if Spencer was off. Spencer tucked the letter from Aaron into his suit coat pocket and flipped through the rest of the mail. He got all of his bills digitally if it was at all possible, and all of them were auto-payment. Spencer checked that all of them came out when they were supposed to. 

Most of the mail was junk, but there was the last holdout on bills as far as email statements went. Spencer checked when it was being taken out and how much it was, and he was pleased, so he slipped it into his office before he walked to the bedroom. He dropped the letter on the bed and then moved to change into his clothes he was going to wear for the evening. Spencer couldn't take his mind off of the letter. He stepped out while just dressed in his boxers and stared at the letter before frowning and going to finish getting dressed. He picked a pair of jeans that he loved because they were soft on his skin and a shirt that Aaron had bought him. Spencer hadn't thought much of it until Jessica had eyed him in it once. It was cut for a woman, but Spencer loved it. 

Grabbing the letter, Spencer left the bedroom and made his way down to the kitchen to get the chicken that was in the fridge turned. He had put it in a marinade that morning, and it smelled wonderful. Spencer grabbed an apple from the fridge when he was done and walked over to the coffee pot to get some started. He opened up the letter when the coffee was done, and his apple was gone. It was thicker than usual, several pages more than the normal of two that Spencer got. 

Aaron's handwriting was something that Spencer had been envious of when he had first joined the team, but now there was none of that around. Aaron had been trained at a young age to write that well, and it was something that he had never lost, even though the memory of what would happen to him if he got a low mark was still with him. Spencer sighed as he read the start of the letter.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I'm sitting in my hotel room listening to the sounds of the city outside. I opened up my window so that I could at least get something other than the smell of a generic hotel room in my lungs. It's lightly raining and a little muggy, but I don't care._

_Even though we have never shared a bed, my bed here feels empty. It's day nine of this case, and I hate it. I don't want to leave with this being a cold case, but the UnSub has stopped. We don't know if we scared him or he's been picked up after another crime. Garcia is watching all of the jails in a one hundred mile radius of the city, just to be safe. It's going to be hell if we leave without catching the UnSub. There are cases where even I miss having you on the team, even though I know that you are where you need to be. This is not one of them. There is little you can do to help, even with your wonderful brain._

_I can't even wish that you were here so that I could sleep in the room with someone._

_JJ woke me up from the middle of a dream this morning, and I can't shake it._

Spencer stopped reading as he picked up his cup of coffee to take a sip before heading toward the back yard. He had promised Jackson when he left work that he would sit outside for a little bit. He snagged his for pleasure reading book just in case he wanted to read while outside. There had been no rain and no threat of it, so the padding was on all of the chairs. Spencer sat down on the lounger that would allow him to lay back most of the way, and he got settled in with the letter in his hand and his coffee on the far side of him. 

The tree was still on the ground in the back of the yard, taking out part of the fence. Whenever Morgan was back from the case, he had planned to come over the first weekend to fix it as well as cut down the tree into blocks to haul off to somewhere. Morgan had laid it all out, but Spencer hadn't been paying that close of attention to what he had said. Morgan said he would handle it, and Spencer trusted him to do that. Sammy didn't go to that area of the backyard all that much, so he didn't worry about him getting hurt. Jack was another story, though. The boy had a curious streak that was a mile wide. Spencer wondered who he got that from. 

_I have never shared this dream with you because I didn't want to do that to you or to me, but now I think it's time. We have plans for Jack and me to stay the night with you soon, and when that happens, I'm going to do this to you. I want to wake up in bed with you every single day that I can. No matter when that happens for the first time, I am going to love it. I blame this fantasy on you and the fact that you've sat on top of things for years and years, and I've always had to not touch._

_The dream always starts the same way, the location changes from my apartment, to your old one, and now to your house. It's always your house now. We are cleaning up after dinner with the boys already in bed, Sammy in his bedroom, and Jack in the guest room. I wash the dishes while you are drying them and stacking them up to put up when you get off the counter. You do them in batches. I take my time emptying the sink and washing it out as I watch you stretch to put up the bowl that we used for dinner. I walk over with wet hands and slip them under your shirt._

_"Aaron, you got my shirt wet," you tell me._

_"Why don't I help you get it off then," I say into your ear. I grip the edge of the shirt and lift it up. I let it drop to the floor and splay my fingers on your belly. You inhale sharply, and I trace my lips on your shoulder blades. "Let's go upstairs."_

_"Yes."_

_I don't even let you say anything else as I spin you around and get my hands on your back, holding you close and kissing you until I can't think. You force me back and slip from my hands, walking toward the door. I follow behind you like we are strung together. You look back at me as we walk, quick little darts of your eyes and head to see me before you look forward, making sure that I am behind you. I close the distance as you slow down on the stairs, so you don't trip on them._

_At the top step, I reach out and snag your hand, pulling on you, so you don't get away from me. There is a single place on the second floor where there is nothing against the wall, so I push you into it. You don't even fight me, and I make sure that no noise happens. You arch into me as I press my body into yours, taking the full kiss that I have been dreaming of for days. You don't even try and push me away from you. Instead, you open your mouth and let me tangle our tongues. I want this, I need it like I need air. I want more, but I want this to be good. I want it to be something that you want just as much as I do. I feel your answering hardness as we kiss and rub just a little on each other._

Spencer closed his eyes and tipped his head back to groan at the image that was in his head. He knew the exact place that Aaron was talking about in the letter. He had seen Aaron looking at the spot just at the top of the stairs weeks ago, but Aaron had told him that he had got lost in thought. Spencer was probably going to feel a spike of arousal whenever he hit the top of the stairs for the next while. Spencer wanted to stop reading the letter, but at the same time, he did not. It was a horrible conundrum. He knew why Aaron had sent the letter while he was still on the case, he was evil as hell. 

There had been nights where Spencer ached for Aaron to come to bed with him, but neither of them felt that it was time. Aaron must feel that he was ready, so he was sending this so that Spencer could get his head around if he was or if he wasn't quite yet. It was all so strange to read these words written by Aaron's hands and know that Aaron had been dreaming about him. Aaron had dreamed this enough to be able to write it all down as eloquently as he was. Spencer's dreams were all scattered and kind of mindless when it came to things like that. 

Spencer opened his eyes and took a few drinks of his coffee before he turned back to the letter.

_I love the feel of you. Even when it's just us sitting beside each other on the couch and watching movies. Your body on mine is the best feeling in the world, I want to feel that forever. I ache to feel it while we are naked. I want to feel your body wrapped around my cock and your cock in my body. To hear your breaths as I fill you the first time. Your hands grabbing at my skin. The want of that pulls me away from you as I turn us toward the bedroom. I glance in each bedroom, as do you as we pass, making sure our kids are asleep._

_The bedroom door is open, and it takes little for your body to press it all the way open. I don't let you get far as I stop to shut the door, so it doesn't make any noise. I see your bed and remember the fantasies I've had about you there. I try and hold onto myself, but I can't. I rush toward you and hold you close, kissing you like it's the last thing I'll do in my life. Your hands grab at my shirt, and then after a few seconds, one of them slips underneath to hold me close by the small of my back. I want to feel more but also don't want to rush this. I want to remember every single second of this for the rest of my life. I want to feel everything every time that I close my eyes and think about it._

_"Aaron," you whisper when I finally let your lips go._

_"I love you," I whisper, my lips brushing yours as I am afraid to let them fully separate._

_"Love you, too," you answer back. I don't even hesitate as I kiss you again._

_No matter how many times I have this dream, I never remember exactly how we strip each other. I remember the feel of hands on my skin as each piece is revealed. I don't know if we strip ourselves, each other, or if it's a mix, but I really don't care. I find that I don't care at all because you are naked in front of me._

_I can't help it when I turn us around and sit down on the bed before pulling you into my lap. You go so willingly, and our cocks brush as you settle to where you won't fall off my lap. I love the feel of you like that. I lay back on the bed so I can look at you. You don't even blush as my eyes take you in. After a moment, you fall down to brace yourself on your hands on either side of my head, and you stare into my eyes._

_The agreement to move isn't verbal, but still, we move as one, getting up the bed, hands touching, lips crashing into each other. There are no thoughts more than just finding release. There is no real fight for dominance, but as the kisses ebb and flow to who is being more aggressive, we roll to who is the one on top rutting against the other._

_I find my release first and roll you to where I'm on top with my hands, holding yours down into the bed, and I keep on rutting against you. You come with a groan, your hands holding onto mine so tight that I'm afraid that you'll break my fingers. I don't care and just keep on kissing you. Your hand settles on my hip when my rutting against you becomes too much. I don't care as we keep on kissing until the sweat has cooled on your skin so much that we are both shivering._

_You push at me until I'm on my back, and you are cuddled into my side, your head over my heart. I tangle my hands into your hair, and we just breathe._

The sound of car tires on the gravel leading up to the house pulled Spencer out of his reading of the letter. He felt heated like he had been busy even though he had just been sitting down and reading a letter. The sound of someone getting out of a single door had Spencer frowning. The doorbell being rung a few seconds later had Spencer frowning even more. He slipped the letter under his coffee cup and went around the house to go through the gate to get to the front door. He kind of itched to have a gun in his hand. 

Spencer saw that it was a courier. He frowned and walked around to where he was fully visible.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, is this Doctor Reid's house?" 

"Yes, I'm Doctor Reid."

"Great. I have a package here from Aaron Hotchner. I just need you to sign for it." The courier had a small-sized box in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He walked down the steps and around to where Spencer was. He handed over the clipboard for Spencer to sign, and then when Spencer was done, the package was swapped for it. There was no sound from the package as it moved. Spencer eyed it and even shook it a little before he looked to see where it had come from. There was no name, just an address in New York City. It was a familiar address, though, and it only took a few seconds for Spencer to realize that it was his favorite chocolate shop. He had found it while working cases in New York City, and they did well at shipping things to other cities overnight to make sure that they were not spoiled. 

Spencer wondered what Aaron had got for him. He walked back to the backyard and looked at the letter before deciding that he couldn't wait to see what was in the box. He opened it up and found the dry ice sealed up and keeping the chocolate cold. He pulled the chocolate box free and opened it. There was no note anywhere telling him not to open it and enjoy. He looked at the chocolates to see that all of them were the same, at least on the first layer. He grabbed one of the ones in the middle and smelled it. He could smell the alcohol in it. He wondered what Aaron had got him. Popping it into his mouth, Spencer chewed. The chocolate broke over his tongue, and the inside near exploded. It was a liquid center that tasted of Southern Comfort and a little of cherry. Chocolate covered cherries made with Southern Comfort. He would hide these and made sure that Sammy didn't get them. 

There was also the fact that the alcohol was not cooked out of them, and Spencer was sure that he could get drunk off of the whole box. Spencer ate one more before he closed up the box to take into the kitchen to put up in the colder part of the fridge where Spencer kept a few beers, and Sammy knew not to drink them. 

The letter was still there under his coffee cup, so when Spencer got outside again, he grabbed it and curled onto his side to read the rest of it. 

_The shower calls to us after a while, and we clean up before you make the bed, and we get in. Neither of us sleeps for a while, but no words are spoken. It feels right, like everything else in this relationship so far._

_If I were the kind of romantic that believed in soulmates and the perfect match for my soul, I would spout that you are it, Spencer. I do want the rest of my life with you, and I hope it's a long one._

_When I return from this hell forsaken case, I want to have that date you promised and a sleepover as soon as you are ready for it._

_With all of my love,_

_Aaron_

Spencer looked for his phone and found that he had to have left it inside the house. Spencer tucked the letter safely into a pocket after he stood up and then made his way into the house with his coffee cup in one hand. He found his phone in the kitchen by the coffee pot and frowned at himself. He usually wasn't that distracted with Sammy, sometimes needing to hear his voice while he was at school. There were only a few emails on the phone and a single text from JJ asking him when he wanted to do the weekend where Henry stayed the night. 

Sammy liked Henry, not nearly as much as Jack, but there was still enough of a like that Spencer hoped that Sammy wouldn't freak out too much about having him stay the night. Spencer kind of missed his evenings with Henry. Still, Henry at least understood as much as he could about Spencer just coming to see him and him coming to dinner every once in a while. 

Spencer opened up the texting app and found Aaron's thread. 

_As soon as you are home, we can do the night that you want._

Spencer texted JJ back that two weekends from then would be good. Spencer knew that it was the weekend that the team had off, and hopefully, with enough time, Will could get it off, and they could have a good weekend together. He could see about having Aaron and Jack over as well, make it a guys weekend. Two sets of eyes were better than one. Jack around would mean that Henry could be kept busy if Sammy was going through a difficult phase and wanted to be alone with his piano or books. 

Spencer looked at the time and decided to go back out to the backyard and read until it was time to go and wait for Jessica to drop Sammy off. Spencer turned the volume on his phone up and settled in to read. 

It was hours later that Spencer heard the sound of his alarm going off. It was telling him that he needed to head to the front porch to wait on Jessica to drop off Sammy. Spencer settled his cup by the coffee pot and then walked to where he left his book. There was a sound, and it wasn't Jessica's car down the drive. Spencer frowned and wondered if he was getting another package to soothe Aaron's missing him. 

Walking quickly through the house, Spencer opened the front door in time to see Aaron park in what had become his spot. He had Jack and Sammy in the smaller SUV. Sammy was in the middle of the back row of seats, and he looked quite content, even though it was a new vehicle for Aaron and that it had not been Jessica who had picked him up. 

"SPENCER!" Jack said loudly as he got out of the SUV. He raced around it and up the stairs like he hadn't seen Spencer in weeks instead of the shorter time it was since Spencer had been helping Jessica watch him while his father was away.

"What's this?" Spencer asked as he crouched and caught the boy in a tight hug. 

"Schools out, and I'm so excited!" Jack said. 

"You've been out for weeks," Spencer said. Jack's school had let out in late May while Sammy's school was letting out halfway through June. It was the end of Sammy's school year, as well. He would go back before Jack but not by too much. 

"Yes, but Sammy's school is out, and that means I get to hang out with him more. And I got in at New Haven, and that means that Sammy and I can go to school together. Sammy wants me to."

"That's great that he does." Spencer looked up at Aaron, who was in the back, unbuckling Sammy from his seat. Sammy slipped out of the SUV as soon as Aaron stepped back to let him. He made right for the stairs and stopped long enough for Spencer to ruffle his hair before he kept on going into the house. 

"No note?" Spencer asked.

"Hey, the car wasn't gone."

Spencer frowned at Aaron. He didn't understand what was going on. He wondered if Aaron had hit his head while on the case.

"Sorry, Spencer. I guess I will have to show you that movie at some point, so you understand what I am talking about." Aaron grabbed two backpacks from the cargo space of the SUV and a Go-bag as well. It wasn't one of the ones that Aaron had used before for work. It also didn't look new. Spencer wondered what kind of significance it had. 

Jack followed behind Sammy, but only after Aaron had handed him the two backpacks.

"You usually text when you are in town." 

"I do, but I wanted this to be a surprise. I made sure that I wasn't late to pick up Sammy so you wouldn't worry." Aaron stopped on the top step putting him a few inches below Spencer. He tossed the go-bag down onto the porch behind Spencer. "I'm assuming that you got the letter today?"

"Who knew you could be that erotic in a letter," Spencer said instead of just answering the question with a yes. The backpacks were set down. He reached out and looped his arms around Aaron's neck and leaned down to kiss him hello. Aaron dutifully tipped his head back so that they could. Aaron's hands settled onto Spencer's hips, pulling him a little closer. Spencer could feel the edge of the porch under the balls of his feet. He leaned into Aaron for a little bit of balance. 

"I'm only going to ask once, Spencer. Are you sure you are ready for us to stay the night?" 

"Yes." Spencer cupped the sides of Aaron's face and kept him close as he leaned in for another kiss. 

"Good." Aaron only pulled back long enough to say the word before he dove back in for another kiss. 

Spencer felt like it was time to have them over. Sammy was used to both of them. Spencer was used to having Sammy in his life and hoped that he was ready to handle things if Sammy was not ready for everything. There was also the fact that Spencer hoped he was for the next step with him and Aaron. It felt right, but that didn't mean that when the time came for clothes to come off that it would still feel right. He really hoped that it would, but he wasn't going to push that. Aaron was the most gentlemanly person that he knew, and if he freaked out or got overwhelmed, he would stop. Aaron would always stop, no matter how far along they were. Spencer just wasn't sure that he would want to listen to Aaron jerking off in the bathroom and not join him. 

"You are overthinking this, Spencer," Aaron said. He rubbed their noses together. "I can hear the gears in your head turning."

"They are always turning, so that's not going to work."

"I might take you up on stopping your gears from turning. What do you think it would take? My hand on your cock? My mouth? Riding you? Or will it take me fucking you?"

"Aaron," Spencer said, and he felt his cock stirring. His arousal from the letter was still a low bank in his body that had flared a little when he had seen Aaron in the driveway. 

"I want to do that all with you. Hopefully, over the course of the entire night."

"I have to be awake to take care of Sammy in the morning," Spencer said. 

"You can do that while half asleep and filling yourself with coffee. If not, I can take care of all of you." 

"I know you can, but you don't have to. Get me coffee and bring it up to me while I'm in bed, and you can have your wicked way with me tonight." 

"Don't tell me that. I'll do so many things to you." 

Spencer kissed him to stop Aaron from going on again about it all. Thankfully, there was enough chicken out that he didn't have to worry about feeding Aaron and Jack. There just wouldn't be leftovers for lunch the next day. Aaron would probably want to go out and get something and either bring it back or eat it wherever they ended up. That part was up to Sammy. 

"We should stop," Spencer said as he pulled out of the kiss and looked Aaron in the eyes. 

"Why?"

"We are outside, and the kids are inside."

"Then let's move it inside. I'll gladly change this out for kitchen making out."

"Kitchen?"

"I can smell barbecue, Spencer. You might not have started cooking it, but the smell is all in your house. I got a good whiff when Jack went inside. Is there enough for us?"

"Yes." Spencer backed up, pulling Aaron with him. As soon as Aaron was on even footing with Spencer, his arms wrapped around him into a hug. It was a nice feeling to have Aaron wrapped around him. Spencer buried his face into Aaron's neck and inhaled the scent of him. He had showered recently, the spiciness from his body wash still clung to his neck. Spencer licked him there, and Aaron let go and pushed back with a smile on his face as he reached up to wipe away the spit that was there. "Don't even, Aaron Hotchner. You would have done the same if you thought about it."

"I'm going to get you." Aaron grabbed the bag from the porch and walked to the door to open it. 

Spencer slipped by him, just staying ahead of Aaron by a few seconds as the other man entered the house and shut the door and locked it. He made quick time to the kitchen to start to work on dinner. There wasn't a lot that needed to be done. Turning the chicken again wouldn't be a bad idea, especially if Aaron's hands were off of him just long enough for his body to cool down. It probably wouldn't happen, though. Aaron was affectionate. Spencer was sure that Aaron wanted him worked up enough that he didn't worry about anything but getting off by the time they made it to the bedroom that night. 

* * *

Spencer heard the crunch of tires on gravel, and he pushed at Aaron, but his lover didn't want to remove his lips from Spencer's it seemed. Jack and Sammy were inside where it was safe from watching gross stuff, according to Jack. Aaron did let up. It was, however, short-lived as his lips pressed kisses down the column of Spencer's neck before he settled on his collarbone where Spencer felt a hickey being sucked. His cock wasn't hard; they were both too close to post-coital, but that after Aaron had talked him into the bathroom after breakfast for a quickie. Spencer's body was still tingling from the feel of Aaron's mouth on his cock. He had repaid the favor by sucking Aaron off as well.

"You know that's Morgan, right?" Spencer asked. He yawned. Spencer envied Aaron for the energy that he seemed to have. They had barely slept the night before, and Spencer felt like it was nearly night instead of barely morning. 

Aaron unbuttoned the top two buttons on Spencer's shirt and moved the collar out of the way so he could get to where he had marked Spencer the night before. If Spencer were a different man, he would think that Aaron thought he needed to markup Spencer to show his claim. Aaron was just the kind of man that liked to see his mark on his lover. 

Spencer had bites and marks all along his skin, where Aaron had taken his time learning Spencer's body. If there was a reason to be tired all day long, sex with Aaron was it. Spencer had left a few, but only a single one was visible above Aaron's clothes. 

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan called from the side gate. He giggled a little. "Get your head out of the book!"

"My head is not stuck in a book. I have a two hundred pound ape on me!" Spencer yelled back. 

Aaron reared back, and he looked affronted at being called an ape.

"It's unlocked, Morgan." Aaron glared at Spencer as he said the words and the hands that had been caressing Spencer's sides and hips as they had made out on the lounger turned from soft to hard. They dug in right at the ticklish spots that he had found the night before. 

"Help!" Spencer yelled as he laughed. He tried to wiggle away, but Aaron had him pinned well and good. 

"I think you got that put on yourself, Reid. Calling Hotch an ape."

"Uncle Derek!" Jack near yelled as he came running from the house. Spencer could hear the sounds of his feet on the wood of the back porch and then on the ground. 

Aaron let up on Spencer and got up off of him, taking Jack from Morgan's arms when Jack didn't want to let go of him.

"Spencer says you are going to fell the tree that got knocked down." 

"Well, I can tell you spend way too much time with Reid, Jack. Fell?" Morgan's tone was light and fun, which was the only thing that kept Spencer from feeling bad. 

"It's the proper word for it, Morgan." Spencer sat up and pushed himself to a standing position, not giving Aaron time to pin him down again. 

"Kids this age don't know that," Morgan said sing-songingly. 

"Not kids that you know." Spencer stuck his tongue out at Morgan. He looked at his friend to see that Morgan looked happy. His eyes thought darted down to take in the hickeys all over Spencer's visible skin. 

"I see that things are well in hand." Morgan looked at Aaron, and his eyes went right for the bright red patch of skin at the base of Aaron's ear. 

Spencer was shocked when Aaron started to blush. Who knew that it took that to make him blush. 

"You also look like you stayed up all night, Reid. Is Sammy okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. I had another reason for staying up all night."

"Oh, I see. So it's sleepover time, huh?" Morgan asked, and he was leering at Spencer as he said it.

"I'm going to help keep Sammy entertained while you two do what Spencer tells you to." Jack wiggled to get down and rushed back toward the house, but Sammy was already there at the door. 

"Hello, Sammy!" Morgan called out as he waved at Sammy. 

Sammy gave a little wave back, his hand rising up from his side to where just a little of his palm was showing as he shook it back and forth. Morgan waved back at him. 

"Did you want some coffee, Morgan?" Spencer asked. 

"Yes, please." 

Aaron watched Spencer leave the backyard, his body relaxed but tired. 

"So, you stayed the night?" Morgan asked him as Spencer entered the house with Sammy in front of him. 

"Yes. Sammy did pretty well with having us here first thing in the morning. Even if he did wake up Jack by playing the piano. Jack wasn't too upset."

"Reid seems to be settling into life pretty well not being on the team and working for Grimes, but is he?" Morgan sounded worried.

"Yeah, he is." Aaron looked at Morgan with a smile on his face. 

"So our Pretty Boy offered you up to work with me today?"

"No. I offered, especially after coffee this morning still didn't get him out of bed. I took it up to him, he drank it and said he would be down in a few minutes and then it was breakfast was done, and he still wasn't down. I had to go and drag him out of bed, where he had wrapped himself around the pillow that I had used last night."

"For what little time you were actually using a pillow."

"Would you like me to describe the best moment my head was on a pillow?"

"No," Morgan said.

Aaron was laughing when Spencer came back into the yard with two cups of coffee in his hands. He took a sip of one and handed the other to Morgan. 

"Yours is inside. I didn't have the hands for it." Spencer glared at Aaron like he knew what Aaron had said. "Besides, I had my head on a pillow more than you did."

"Whoa!" Morgan said with a laugh. He held out his hands like he was going to keep them apart. "To your corners before I have to gag one of you." 

"Gags are fun," Spencer said.

Morgan groaned, but he had that smile on his face. He drank a few more drinks of his coffee before he set it down on the arm of the lounger. "This is safe, right?"

"Sex has been contained to the bedroom, and it's inner environs."

"Good. You'll keep me-" Morgan stopped, and Aaron could read on his face that he didn't mean to say what he was saying like that. 

"How about we will make sure to Lysol everything after we use it?" Aaron asked.

"That's good enough for me."

Spencer settled down onto the lounger with a blanket that Aaron hadn't noticed him carrying out. He covered up his body, even though it was warm out even for it being morning. Aaron walked over to him and laid a hand on Spencer's forehead. It didn't feel warm to the skin on the back, but then Aaron hadn't really paid attention to what Spencer felt like temperature-wise to know a slight difference.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I want to cuddle under my blanket and watch you get hot and sweaty." 

Aaron laughed as he leaned down to press a kiss to Spencer's lips before he walked to get his coffee. Morgan was scoping out the tree when he got done checking on the kids. Aaron settled his mug of coffee down on the edge of the lounge chair beside Morgan's. 

"So, where is your chain saw?" Aaron asked.

"In the garage. I dropped it off first thing this morning before I went to breakfast with some friends. I didn't want to haul it in the back of my truck around town any more than I needed to. And considering that I knocked and no one answered the door, I figure that you two were still asleep. It also allowed me to pick up the wood from where a friend of mine was getting it cut up for the replacement fence. Reid's fence is a strange height. We all needed a night of fun." Morgan looked back at Spencer, and Aaron followed his gaze.

Spencer's head was pressed ear first into the lounger, and he was turned on his side. He was already asleep. 

"He's so in love with you," Morgan said.

"I know. He loves wholly and with everything that he is."

"I don't know who to yell at more and threaten if you break each other's hearts. I've seen the way that Sammy is with you, Hotch. He loves you in the only that he can. He would mourn you, and he's already lost so much."

"I know. I knew that going into this. We were careful about adding Jack and me into the house, Morgan. We both went into this with eyes wide open. You can't explain things like this to children like Sammy. It's you are here, or you are not, and he knows what it's like to lose someone who used to be here." 

"Daddy, Sammy, and I are hungry!" Jack yelled from the door. He didn't step outside at all. Aaron had been very strict with him that morning and made sure he understood why he couldn't. Sammy would go where Jack went, and Sammy didn't understand what could be a danger and what wasn't in the backyard. The sound of the chainsaw probably wasn't going to be good either. Then Aaron knew that Sammy had noise-canceling headphones. They connected to the TV so Jack could turn something on that would allow them both to be entertained.

"I'll get them a snack and grab the chainsaw."

"There are also three handsaws in there, so grab two of them. Reid is pretty much out of it, and so we can cut away the smaller limbs and anything that we don't trust the chainsaw around body parts."

"Sure." Aaron watched Spencer as he walked across the yard toward the kitchen. As always, there were plenty of snack foods in the fridge, including cheese that was already cubed for Sammy. Aaron spied pepper jack cheese in there, in a sectioned off the area, so it didn't touch the rest. He grabbed a few cubes of it to pop into his mouth. He chewed as he fished out more for Sammy and a few cubes that Jack liked. There were veggies and even fruit in a different one.

"Put those up when you are done. I'm going to put the cheese up. Neither of you needs to eat too much of it."

"Yes, Daddy," Jack said. He looked at Sammy before looking at Aaron and giving him a thumbs up. 

Aaron walked to the garage to grab the things that Morgan wanted him to grab. Thankfully, the chainsaw had a strap on it for carrying that could come off easily, and he slung that over his shoulder. The handsaws were easy to find as well, and he grabbed those as well as a case of water. It would go into the house when they were done and not that hard to carry in but there if they wanted more than coffee. 

Spencer was still dead to the world when they were done getting the tree cut up into chunks that could be carried to Morgan's truck. It was hard work but more than worth it to have Spencer's backyard fully his again. Morgan was a beast, and while Aaron corralled the boys to get ready to head out to lunch at some point, he got the fence going. 

Aaron was dead tired by the time that the fence was done. 

"Reid offered his shower to me. Did you want to go first?"

"I'll go after you." Aaron looked at Spencer, who looked like he might be waking up. Aaron still had no clue how he had slept through the chainsaw and thumps of wood everywhere. 

Morgan slipped into the house with a call to Jack from somewhere, and then he was gone all the way. Aaron settled down on the lounger in the crook made by Spencer's body, where he was still curled on it. Aaron brushed a few wood chips from the blanket. Spencer was so beautiful to Aaron right now. Asleep and even though there was heavy labor and all kinds of shit going on around him, Spencer trusted Aaron to protect him. It was the only thing that he could think of. Aaron wanted to regret making Spencer as tired as he was, but he couldn't regret anything that they did the night before.

Spencer had been so loving throughout it all, going for what felt good, what made him feel good more than he cared about shame. He owned his pleasure and the feeling that having Aaron on him, inside of him gave him. While there were sex acts left that they hadn't done, Aaron was pretty sure that they had done more than enough the night before to know that they were sexually compatible on a scale that Aaron had never felt before. 

"Hey," Aaron said as he rubbed a few fingers across Spencer's scalp to help ground him a little and maybe wake him up. He didn't mind leaving him and taking the kids out, but he didn't want to leave him here outside with the house locked up. He also wasn't going to leave keys sitting out with Spencer so he could get in. Spencer at least needed to head back inside to go to sleep again. 

Spencer wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he seemed to be waking up as Aaron played with his hair.

"No fair," Spencer whined, but he opened his eyes and looked at Aaron. 

"You gotta get up."

"But I'm warm and sleepy."

"You might be at that, but you also need to at least come inside while I go and get lunch. I'm going to treat Morgan for doing this, and you can pay me back later."

"Ten minutes and a cup of coffee, and I'll go with you."

"Well, Morgan's in the shower now, and I'll go in after he's done."

"There is more than enough hot water to run the guest shower and my shower. I'll go and get myself a cup of coffee." Spencer rolled onto his back and looked at Aaron. He was sleep mussed and looked adorable as hell to Aaron. It was wonderful seeing him like that.

Aaron couldn't help leaning over and kissing Spencer. Spencer hummed into the kiss and buried his hands in Aaron's shirt, gripping it tight so that Aaron didn't lean away. He wanted to kiss Spencer more than that, but even though he had been quite worn out when it came to his libido that morning, it wasn't that way now. He could feel a little thrum of it. 

"I feel like a teenager again," Aaron said as he braced an arm on the back of the lounger, and he looked down at Spencer. 

"Really? I spent most of my teenage years ignoring my libido. I jerked off when needed, but that was about it. Is this what it feels like to be a teenager?" Spencer's eyes looked more alert than they had earlier that morning. 

"Yeah, it's about what it felt like for me. Come on." Aaron stood up and then reached down to help Spencer up. The mugs of coffee were all gone, Aaron having drunk Spencer's once it hit the temperature where Spencer would make a very big frowny face before he drank it. He didn't like it, but he would do it. 

Aaron tugged Spencer with him, making Spencer laugh at being pulled along. The blanket was in Spencer's arms, but he dropped it on the porch area near a plastic tub that held outside stuff in it. Aaron stopped when he saw Sammy standing at the door with a cup of coffee in his hands. It was the exact shade that Spencer liked his coffee to be at. Aaron looked up to see where Jack was, but his son wasn't in the room. 

"Hey, Spence, this is for you."

"Huh?" Spencer bumped into Aaron as he wiggled through the door and stopped just like Aaron had when he saw Sammy with the coffee. "Oh, thank you, Sammy." Spencer took the coffee and took a drink of it. He made a pleased noise and ruffled Sammy's hair when he was done with the first drink. Spencer looked around the room as well, but his eyes softened after a few seconds. 

Sammy smiled a little before he turned around to head back into the living room area. A minute later, the sounds of him at the piano wafted through the house. 

"Is that new?"

"Yes and no. He's helped me put the sugar and cream in, but it's the first time he's done it all alone. It's the best cup of coffee I've had in a very long time."

Aaron kissed the top of Spencer's head. 

"You smell...good." Spencer seemed reluctant to say the word.

"I smell like sweat and fresh-cut wood, and you like it?" Aaron asked. He waited for Spencer to settle his coffee cup on the counter's side before he looped his arms around him. 

"I like the smell of your sweat. As long as it's fresh. Right now, you smell a little like last night after our first round. Sweaty and satisfied and just feeling happy."

"We had better stop, or you are never going to hear the end of this from Morgan."

"He's already not going to hear the end of it. Our little Reid all lovesick and mooning over someone." Morgan was standing at the kitchen opening in a new outfit and his go-bag in the other. 

"I had better head up and shower." Aaron ducked in for another kiss before he nodded at Morgan. 

Spencer was at the counter in the kitchen when Aaron came back down after his quick shower. He mainly needed to wash the sawdust and wood chips from his hair. Morgan was in the living room with Jack. Jack was talking about his drawing that he was working on and telling Morgan about how he was going to be going to New Haven. He was going to be in cool art classes. It was nice to hear that was Jack was happy about going to New Haven. Though there was a little bit of coordinating that was going to need to happen to get him there. Aaron wasn't sure that he wanted Jessica to be the one to take him in the morning. He wondered if Spencer would be up for invaders. 

There was also times when Aaron was on cases that needed to be figured out, but he was sure that Spencer would watch Jack at night. Jessica could watch them both like she did now when Spencer was working, and Spencer could take the night and morning shifts. It would still give Jessica time with Jack but allow her not to have as much time with him where she needed to be on point to watch him. Aaron smiled as Jack turned around to look at him.

"Are we ready to go? Me and Sammy are hungry."

"You and Sammy, huh?"

"Yeah. Sammy also picked out Mexican." 

Aaron raised an eyebrow at that, but let it go for now. He walked into the kitchen to see that Spencer was dressed and ready to go even if he was nursing what looked like his third cup of coffee since he had woken up. Spencer was in a pair of jeans and one of Aaron's T-shirts. That was a shock as Aaron hadn't even realized that he had brought that one with him. He stopped and thought about it. He hadn't brought it with him. The last time he had seen it was the day they had gone to the local pool for a party for Sammy's class. Sammy had stayed at the edge of the water but got close to dip his legs in, while his classmates had swum around. A few had splashed Sammy, making him laugh a little bit before they had turned back to playing with each other. Aaron had been wearing it there, and then it had been gone. He figured now that it had got mixed in with Spencer and Sammy's things instead of Aaron's. 

"Ready?" Spencer asked, pulling Aaron out of his thoughts. 

"Yes. I'm ready to head out. Mexican huh? How did you let Jack convince you that Sammy wanted Mexican?"

"He didn't." Spencer pointed at something on the table, and Aaron realized that it was. It was a set of cards for various places. There were the restaurant signs, as well as what it seemed Sammy got as his typical meal at each place. Aaron saw that the one for the closest Mexican place was out away from the rest of them. "Sammy was going through them when Morgan said it was Sammy's choice where we went as he was sure to find something at any place to eat. Sammy did pick it while Jack was entertained by showing Morgan more of his drawings. Jack darted in to see it and then proclaimed he wanted fajitas-" 

"Chicken with no sour cream and extra guacamole," Aaron finished for him. 

"Yes," Spencer said with a laugh. 

"It's so very nice to see that he's easily predictable." Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer closer for a kiss. "It's also very nice to do that and know that every single one will be a low spark to your libido."

"And your own. Keep it up, Mister Hotchner, and you might find that you are out of your league. I can be rather mean when I want to be."

"Any bit of meanness along those lines will just be a push to my libido and making me think of you riding me again." Aaron nipped at the skin just below Spencer's ear. He knew that it was one of the many spots on Spencer's body that would make him release a little pant at the feelings it evoked when sucked or nipped. 

"You are a cad," Spencer whispered into Aaron's lips before he pressed a chaste kiss there.

"HUNGRY!" Jack shouted from the other room. 

"We had better go before Morgan works him up more. Then when we get back, I can look at the work you and Morgan did. I'll thank you later in private." Spencer pulled away before Aaron could whisper what he wanted in return for his work on the fence. It was the kind of work that Spencer could do if he wanted, but Aaron didn't see a need. Especially when Spencer had been so damned tired that morning. 

"So Reid, you were very sleepy today," Morgan said.

"I've had a touch of insomnia during the last week. I've had a few work things that have been bugging me, and yesterday, I got them all sorted out before Jackson kicked me out of the office. He's quite happy with what I did, so I'm sure that I'll get some kind of lavish and slightly insane gift out of it."

"So, Grimes is treating you well?" Morgan asked. He grabbed the light coat from the rack that was Jack's and handed it to him as Spencer and Aaron finally made it into the living room. He handed it over before grabbing Sammy's as well. 

"Yes. He's great. I can set my own hours with the various things that I do for him."

"What do you do?"

"He's called me MacGyver more than once when he drops something on my desk that he can't figure out. So I would say that I am his Jack of All Trades when it comes to everything, but mainly I work on number crunching and things like that. Things that would bore the hell out of you if I spent even ten minutes describing it all."

"Trust me on that. Jackson tried to explain it to me over the phone one day when he called to bitch about something, and even he couldn't put a fun spin on it." Aaron remembered how bored he was. He didn't understand how Spencer was fascinated with it all, but he did understand that he was. He wouldn't disparage his lover for the things that made him happy. Going golfing made Aaron happy, but to others, it was boring. 

Aaron took Sammy's coat from him and helped him into it. It seemed that in the time that they had been in the shower, the rain that had been forecasted for the late afternoon was coming before it was even noon. It wasn't bad, but the wind had a chill to it for it being June. Sammy submitted to a coat well, and it was nice to see that he was reacting to Aaron like he did Spencer. It was a very nice feeling. 

"Ready?" Jack asked as he held out his hand to Sammy. Sammy reached forward and took it, allowing Jack to tug him out of the house when Spencer opened the front door. 

Yeah, they were all going to be just fine as they moved forward in their family building that they were doing. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
